


Muppet Venom (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Venom and Eddie as Muppets
Kudos: 11





	Muppet Venom (Fanart)

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/0nJxBefKwEz_VcVmzIgIXkn-SklfoC8LIS28XaQ8EBg3LDB7M35UXktziv7n70PrdyjXgk4gAT6TAmSOdr_eS0WKDCahV41DPMdSTk4Ox4UyGkki1WxtmYFZFzU0wtTyXV3_9D7I_g=w1920-h1080)  


  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/LTkZ3UERF2iX59qionr_oT_1ZeSmSONV7k44weWaha_ikx8dfqdv4IdulwH97vdCLik90evCe03vFNWZVyFG--djAKQzpRG2QdIPq1yHYNaShraQTTn4rppILtnBNePr-OlIzg2u_w=w1920-h1080)  


Someone mentioned that my furry Venom looked like Cookie Monster so I made a Muppet!Eddie. I based him off Bert because he is the Bert to Venom’s Ernie. I gave Eddie sweat stains like in the movie because I love Sweaty Eddie 


End file.
